


【冢不二abo】带球跑 （一发完）

by Muzhuo



Series: 带球跑系列 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzhuo/pseuds/Muzhuo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 带球跑系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165220
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二abo】带球跑 （一发完）

【冢不二abo】带球跑 （一发完）

这肯定就是生子了，雷就不用看了，反正就是跟着时事，乱写的

手冢在温网决赛之前见了老同学大石一面，如果能有机会，在世界各地打比赛的时候，时间再紧，他也总是愿意和青学的老朋友们见一面的。大石搞金融，世界各地出差见面比较多，不二是摄影师也是到处跑，见面机会也很多，只是这两年，他就没见过不二了。他心里知道原因，却不敢去问一下不二。

和大石见面的时候，每次手冢都旁敲侧击想问出一点不二的消息，大石总是有意的避开这个话题，手冢也不好再问，也不好说详细的。其实具体就是，两年前有一次手冢和不二见面，身为alpha的手冢和身为omega的不二一不小心就睡了。本来手冢就对不二很有意思了，也隐隐感觉不二也喜欢自己，只是太熟悉了，还不敢跨出那一步，结果还没表白就直接上了本垒，从酒店醒来的时候不二就不见了，手冢正准备直面自己的内心并负起alpha的责任时就再也找不到不二了。这种事也不好对大石开口，只能想办法自己再打听。

不过这次大石总是欲言又止的样子，等到手冢快离开时，大石终于憋不住了：“手冢，你要是….你这次比完后回国看看不二吧 。”  
“他怎么了？”手冢顿时紧张起来。  
“你们的事，我本来也不应该插手，不二说不让我告诉你我也就不该说。我也不知道要不要说，我快憋不住了。”  
“快说吧。”手冢板起脸，“不说我就走了。”  
“不二给你生了个儿子！”大石手握拳，把这句话吼了出来。  
“什么？”手冢这次真的震惊了。  
“一岁多了，手冢，他一直没告诉你，但手冢你不能不负责任。”大石的眼神有责备有期待也有正直。

手冢想了想，上次只是睡了，没有标记，居然就有了孩子，自己可真厉害。  
“孩子叫什么名字？不二现在在哪里？”  
“孩子叫做国助，不二最近都在东京，姐姐帮着一起带孩子，英二看不下去了，天天在我耳边唠叨不二好辛苦。”  
“我知道了，谢谢你，大石。”

当晚不二哄睡了孩子，在沙发上舒舒服服地看电视啃辣条，突然收到了手冢的消息：不二，我比赛结束后回日本看你和儿子。

不二吓得从沙发上跳了起来，他一直喜欢着手冢，但知道手冢有更广阔的天地，不应该过早地被什么东西牵绊住，结果想是这么想，一不小心就睡了，睡了后自己吓跑了，好不容易缓下来敢面对手冢，结果发现自己怀孕了，一边骂手冢怎么这么精准一边又正好不小心看到手冢早期的访谈说不想太早组织家庭，网球更重要，想了下就更不想面对手冢了。

但是现在手冢知道了，不二知道这次不是自己撒撒娇就能混过去的，手冢一定很生气。  
要不自己先出去躲躲吧，不二这么想着，但是还没拖行李箱，手冢的第二条消息就来了：你要是敢跑，我就开记者发布会让全世界帮忙一起找你和我儿子。

不二叹了一口气，这回没办法了，不过没关系，他还有他的法宝，他们国助。  
手冢不愧是最被看好的选手，拿了温网冠军，但他没有多逗留，直接飞回了日本，来到了学生时期就去过的不二家。

手冢是生气的，不二不信任他，不够喜欢他，甚至连生孩子都不愿意告诉他，也是心疼的，他一个人要面对这么多，最后还给孩子取名为国助，又让他十分感动。

不二抱着孩子来开门的时候，手冢心里的怒气就消失了，只剩下了心疼与后悔。  
宝宝眨着眼睛看着第一次见到的另一个亲生爸爸，充满着好奇。  
“不二，跟我结婚吧。”手冢直入正题。  
“为了孩子吗？为了孩子的话不用的，你每个月给我一笔钱，多一点就好。”不二故意这么说。  
手冢知道他是故意戏弄自己：“我喜欢的人给我生了个孩子，我却什么都不做每个月就给钱，这是不可能的。”顺手把孩子抱过来：“今天开始我就住这里。等我的休假过了后，你和孩子就和我一起走，你要去工作拍照的时候，孩子就我来照顾”

手冢根本就没有给不二其他的选项：“如果你想拒绝，那就是不喜欢我，不过孩子既然叫国助，我觉得不存在这样的可能性。”  
“好吧，那你要怎么和公众交待，你刚刚拿了大满贯，那么多粉丝那么多媒体看着你。”  
“我刚才在推特上已经公布了。”  
“？？你怎么说的？怎么不告诉我？”  
“就一句话，我和我的老同学不二周助已经结婚，有一个儿子。”  
“我还没同意呢！手冢，你别摸我，你先把孩子放下。”

哪有生了孩子还没标记的，手冢看着怀里吸着大拇指的小国助决定今晚就先把这事办了。

END


End file.
